dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Little is currently known about Alpha, the rogue doll. He is played by Alan Tudyk, as revealed in "Briar Rose". Flashbacks from "The Target" suggest that the Alpha's killing spree and escape were, in fact, an unforeseen byproduct of the technology the Dollhouse uses to program its actives, an incident they have dubbed a "composite event." In this unique event, all of his previous imprinted personalities resurfaced simultaneously. Alpha was forced to process countless world-class talents and equally countless and irreconcilable memories, which caused a psychotic break; Alpha has become an omnidisciplinary psychopath. Topher noted to begin with that Alpha, as one of the earlier dolls, has "default" fighting abilities in his doll state, whereas later dolls did not receive such a default skill set due to its dangerous and unpredictable nature. This, however, proved to be a problem for the Dollhouse population when Alpha went on his rampage because the dolls were unable and unaware of how to defend themselves and were quickly killed. Alpha's character and mindset have been described as having "multiple personalities and a fragmented and twisted individual thanks to the Dollhouse's influence over him". Characterization Alpha is extremely aggressive and unstable due to his composite event. Indeed, the fact that the composite event has caused many, if not all, of his imprints to reactivate could mean Alpha has something akin to dissociative personality disorder on a scale never likely seen before. Despite these downfalls, Alpha has shown he is capable of mercy (though he may have ulterior motives), as he spared Dr. Saunders and fellow doll Echo. His fixation on Echo shows Alpha's focus and obsession, regardless of whether he is fixated on her or on rescuing her. His altruism may extend to helping Echo save herself; though he sabotages her engagements, endangering her in the process, the engagements also seem to be learning experiences, providing her with evolving self-awareness. This would suggest that Alpha may be trying to bring about a stable composite event for Echo. Alpha is also an intelligent strategist: see "The Target" and "Gray Hour" as prime examples of this. In "The Target," Alpha appeared to be the mastermind behind the hunt that led to Echo learning she deserved to live. He covered his tracks, eliminating an accomplice at the end of the engagement. In "Gray Hour," he displayed remarkable intelligence when he performed a remote wipe on Echo by hacking the Dollhouse's secure signal, suggesting that Alpha can utilize the combined intellect and skills of his different imprints. As stated before, Alpha may have the mindset of a person with dissociative identity disorder, but if we consider the fact that Alpha is the first Doll to suffer a composite event we have no idea "who" is in control of his body. In other words, it is hard to tell if Alpha is functioning as his pre-doll persona with added extra skills and memories, or if different imprints/personalities have control of the body at different moments. If the latter is the case, it is possible that Alpha's different actions (i.e. killing, helping Echo and Paul) may be the work of two or more different personalities that are either working together or are opposing forces trying to reach the same goal of taking down the Dollhouse. Quirks/ personality traits Though Alpha's face has not actually appeared on screen, flashbacks and clips have shown he seems to have interesting quirks and idiosyncrasies. One prime example can be found in the first episode where he sits mostly (if not completely) naked in a room of a house where he has just killed two people, watching a video of Echo. Also he doesn't sit on a seat but on a table. He has a unique method of killing people where, after disabling them, he cuts all the major blood vessels, a process Boyd described as causing the maximum amount of damage and pain for the victim. It is hard to tell whether these quirks are "normal" or part of the insanity from the composite event. Alpha also used to sign his name in the house art class with the Greek letter alpha, which Dominic said was the first sign he was different to the others. Alpha described his slash technique to the face has unique, saying that every time he did it came out different. Imprints/ Composite personalities Though no information has been revealed about what missions Alpha was sent on before the composite event, from the events provided so far we can assume a few things. Firstly, he was probably sent on violent engagements judging by his killing abilities and violent tendancies. These may have been assassination engagements. His intellect and hacking abilities probably arose from an espionage engagement or professional hacking gig. His technical skills could have come from a similar imprint, and the chemical expertise may have come from an imprint that required it. Evidence fron Briar rose and Omega would sugest one of the more agressive personlities is the dominant one and controls the others on its own or through fear. Dialog from "The Target" Concerning Alpha's violent tendencies: :Boyd Langton: down on Actives doing Tai Chi Look at them. Just a bunch of helpless children. Did the ones Alpha slaughtered even put up a fight? :Topher Brink: They wouldn't know how. Not without an imprint. :Boyd Langton: Why not default them with ninja skills or whatever? :Topher Brink: We tried that once. :Boyd Langton: And? :Topher Brink: Blood. Screaming. Dying. :Boyd Langton: Alpha. Concerning Alpha's modus operandi: :Boyd Langton: A single blade, non-serrated, ten to twelve centimeters. The tendons in the extremities were severed first to disable him, and then the real work started. He knew exactly where to cut to cause the maximum amount of damage and pain. Whoever did this took their time. :Laurence Dominic: Eight seconds. That's the timeline we've been able to piece together. :Boyd Langton: The cuts are meticulous, almost surgical. I wouldn't have thought it was possible to carve up a man like this so fast. :Laurence Dominic: It isn't, unless you've been imprinted with the necessary skills. :Boyd Langton: You're telling me you programmed one of your dolls to be Jack the Ripper? :Laurence Dominic: Not my department. All I know is that Alpha accessed multiple imprints, personalities that should have been erased, and one of them did this and slaughtered everyone around your girl before pulling a smoke-and-mirrors. Biography The Escape Three months prior to the time frame of the show, Alpha escaped from Dollhouse. He savagely attacked and killed dolls and Dollhouse staff alike, but for some unknown reason, spared Echo's life. This would imply a connection between the two characters. One of the many victims of Alpha's massacre was Echo's previous handler Samuelson - every major blood vessel in his body surgically severed in less than ten seconds. Dr. Saunders retains scars from her own encounter with Alpha during his attack, though she survived. Alpha escaped alive, but Dr. Saunders and other staff members were told that the Dollhouse managed to track and kill Alpha. Alpha appears to be alive and at large despite what the Dollhouse has told its staff. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he appears to be aiding/using Paul Ballard to take down the Dollhouse. His file is shown at the end of the pilot as the heads of the Dollhouse discuss him briefly, stating that he needs to be contained. Elsewhere, a mysterious man watches a video of Echo's previous life before sending a picture of her to Paul, telling him to "keep looking." The overlap with the discussion of Alpha suggests that their rogue doll is in fact the mysterious man, who sits near two dead bodies, suggesting that Alpha is willing to kill to either expose the Dollhouse or to protect Echo, or Echo's original persona, Caroline. The identities of these latest victims remain unknown, though it has been speculated that they are either Dollhouse operatives or Caroline's parents. If the latter is true, it would indicate that Alpha is highly deranged and entertains a dangerous obsession with Echo, Caroline, or both. "The Target" Alpha appears to be the mastermind behind Richard Connell's subversive engagement with Echo. Depending on how much of the scenario Alpha planned, it reveals a lot about his capabilities. Connell's identity was forged to pass the Dollhouse's background check; Alpha himself may have created it. He may have also been the one who provided Connell with the drugged water that Echo drank and caused her to see some of her previous imprints, which would suggest he has a chemical expertise has well. The events of "The Target" would also seem to suggest that Alpha is testing Echo for an unknown reason, which may be to discern if Echo is similar to Alpha. Echo survived the ordeal Connell put her through, who commented, "He was right about you. You really are special," to a confused Echo after she had to kill him in self defense. The "he" to which Connell referred may have been Alpha. Alpha himself helped to clean up the aftermath of the encounter, as an accomplice of Richard's was found murdered in a manner similar to the murder of Echo's previous handler. Dr. Saunders noted that this was technically impossible since Alpha had (supposedly) been hunted down and killed by Dollhouse operatives. "Stage Fright" Though Alpha did not appear on screen in this episode, Echo's ability to operate outside the mission parameters is reminiscent of Alpha's composite event. When discussing Echo's unorthodox method of protecting Rayna, Dr. Saunders reminded Boyd Langton that being special in the Dollhouse can be a dangerous thing. Even though Boyd felt convinced that the Dollhouse would not get rid of its best Active, Dr. Saunders states that Echo wasn't always the best. The Dollhouse higher-ups have also made the connection, throwing Echo's future as an Active into uncertainty. "Gray Hour" Alpha once again made a move against the Dollhouse when he remotely wiped Echo's imprint during her engagement. Again, his actions tested Echo, possibly to grant her the opportunity to develop skills, beliefs, and a personality. This feat shows Alpha to have access to Dollhouse intel and tremendous technical skills. He had to have both to hack into their system to access Echo's cell number and to perform the remote wipe; a feat that even Topher cannot achieve. Topher correctly deduced that only Alpha could do this and must therefore be alive, and received confirmation after DeWitt upped his security clearance. She further explained that even though the Dollhouse was able to track him for awhile, the "gifts" Alpha has makes finding and confining him impossible. "True Believer" Alpha was mentioned by Laurence Dominic, Dollhouse's head of security while expressing concern about Echo's growing unpredictability - described as being similar to Alpha's "composite event". Alpha sent a package to F.B.I. Special Agent Paul Ballard containing a video of Caroline, presumably at her University. Agent Ballard noted that the hand writing on both envelopes were similar. "Man on the Street" In this episode, Sierra's handler mentions Alpha when it was thought that Victor was raping Sierra. Sierra's handler claimed Victor could be pretending to behave just like Alpha did, suggesting Alpha may have Composited a little while before his escape and simply waited for the right time to escape. Victor was later cleared of any rape allegations. Alpha may have someone inside the Dollhouse who programmed Echo to give Paul a message about the Dollhouse and to ask Paul to find its true purpose. "Needs" During a staff meeting to discuss the fact that many of the Dolls were developing sentience and the risk it posed (such as another composite event), Boyd asked what of the current Alpha, and in response Laurence Dominic replied that his current whereabouts are unknown. This would now mean the dollhouse heads have revealed that he is still alive, in order to be better prepared if another composite event happens, or if he strikes again. "Spy in the House of Love" During her investigation into the spy master, Echo mentioned the "Alpha incident" when talking to Sanders. Also, even though the spy was caught it seems Alpha may have his own spy in the house who has been sending messages to Paul, the most recent one hidden in the mind of Mellie, warning him not to tell Mellie anything about his investigation or it will get back to The Dollhouse and that if he reveals that he knows she is a doll they will kill him. Dominic also called Echo another Alpha waiting to happen. "Briar Rose" An anonymous flash drive is delivered to the Dollhouse. Laurence Dominic is imprinted into Victor and gives the password to open it. This leads to a small town in Arizona, where a man was recently killed in a manner similar to the way Alpha killed Samuelson. Meanwhile, Paul tracks down Steven Kepler, an agoraphobic architect who designed the systems that make the Dollhouse almost self-sufficient. Ballard forces Kepler into helping him infiltrate the Dollhouse and takes him along. Inside the Dollhouse, Paul makes a male Doll undress and orders Kepler to put on the clothes. While Ballard searches for Caroline in the sleeping chambers, Kepler uses a computer terminal to take control of the surveillance and environmental systems, making the system slowly increase the carbon dioxide to toxic levels. While Boyd takes a captured Paul up to see Adelle, Claire looks after Victor, who was slightly injured in the fight. In Claire's office, Kepler slashes Victor's face with a knife. Claire, horrified, identifies him as "Alpha." At the same time, Sierra (imprinted as a forensics expert) informs Adelle that the dead man in Arizona is actually Steven Kepler. Alpha threatens Claire into calling Echo to her. Alpha then takes Echo up to the imprint room, where he imprints her with a personality that knows him. They kiss passionately, and she calls him, "My prince." They leave the Dollhouse together. Relationships The Dollhouse It is uncertain what kind of relationship Alpha had with those involved with the Dollhouse before his composite event and escape, although in "Stage Fright", Dr. Saunders mentioned he was the best Active (before Echo). However, after the composite event, that relationship became hostile (see above, "The Target"). The events of "Gray Hour" indicate that many of the Dollhouse staff are terrified of him and he is a touchy subject to talk about. Topher who seemed scared before when he mentioned there was only one person who could perform remote wipes and that person was supposed to be dead, became downright terrified when Dewitt confirmed that Alpha was alive. Dewitt while showing more composure also seemed afraid and uncomfortable when there rogue was mentioned and the fact he had eluded capture. The Gray hour incident may also indicate that while Alpha was testing Echo again he was also mocking the Dollhouse. In other words he was telling them if I can do this with one Active, whats to stop me from doing it again and what are you going to do about it? Dolls Its hard to tell what Alpha thinks of the rest of the Dolls. On the one hand many of his victims were his fellow Dolls as well as the Dollhouse staff. But comparing the bodies of the Dolls and staff seen in the Target, the wounds on the Dolls are less severe and less in number. Meaning that Alpha's doll victims could have been mercy killings or accidental depending on his mental state. There were also also a few other Dolls spared from the rampage as well who had been sent to their sleeping quarters at the time. And considering the fact that he is informing Ballard on the Dollhouse, he has not informed him on Mellie's true identity. But this may be because he either doesn't know or he isn't concerned by it. This changed however in the "Spy in the house of Love" when a mole (Possibly in Alpha's employ) warned him of her nature and not to tell her anything important or reveal too much as it would lead to his death. Echo One of the biggest mysteries to date involving Alpha is his relationship with the Active Echo. She was one of the lucky ones who was spared from his rampage (even though the room in which she was found was filled with his dead victims). It is also suggested that he has been observing (in "Ghost") and testing Echo (in "The Target" and "Gray Hour") for an unknown reason. Echo is also the only person that has seen his face but she most likely doesn't remember it due to the wipes. This could also explain why in the Target when she was drugged and was confronted by him in a memory his face was in shadow/dark, or that she simply repressed her memory of him on her own. Alpha claimed when they met in Briar Rose he remembers everything about and she seamed to rember his a bit.He then imprinted her with a personality that knew him before they both left. Agent Ballard Alpha (it would seem) has been sending him information on the Dollhouse and Echo providing him with his only known major leads on the Dollhouse, acting as a silent partner and informant in Paul Ballard's investigation. Alpha also seams to have an intrest in keeping his partner alive has he appears to have his own personal mole within the dollhouse. This would apear to be because the spy who was revealed in the episode "Spy in the house of love" has no intrest in helping Paul or the dolls for that matter. Also said spy helped Paul by sending a message inside of November who was in the guise of Millie to warn him of Millie's nature and not to tell her anything about his ivestigation or that he was on to her or the dollhouse would kill him for knowing to much. When they finally met Alpha played the part of Kepler and led Ballard to the house through possibly the very escape he used. Himself Considering the fact that Alpha most likely has more than one personality inside of him, it is safe to assume that he may have certain opinions and feelings about himself. Although what they are and what relationships the peronalities have with one another and how they operate in unknown. For example how is the ratio of control of the body managed? It would seam one of the more violent personalities is the dominant one and the others are subservient. Also, considering the fact that Alpha had cannabis in the room in which he was staying, he could be using it to the personalities under control, and when Paul took him to the house one of his more violent personalities was able to take control. Boyd Even though they have never met Alpha's observation and interests in Echo would mean he is very much aware of Boyd has Echo's handler. It is unclear what he thinks of him but considering Boyd's different views and treatment of actives it would be safe to say Alpha could view Boyd in a better light than he does other people who are involved with the Dollhouse. Lair It is currently unkown where exactly Alpha has set up shop, but considering his interest in Echo, he is most likely in the San Francisco area, and more than likely underground in order to avoid detection. He may even have multiple lairs in order to strengthen his need for secrecy and to avoid detection. Recent picture evidence shows his lair to resemble a boiler room or power station. There also appears to be a wiping chair present and many computers. Some think this could mean Alpha is experimenting with the very technology that made him. But if you look closely at the base of the chair, there are multiple engravings, one of which while upside down clearly says "Danger". This could mean the device is actually some form of shrine that Alpha has to remind himself what has been done to him and for what he is fighting. Category:Characters Category:Actives Category:Recurring characters